


Tell Me (Forever)

by hedaharmony



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 3x08, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, The Bridge Scene, Villaneve, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaharmony/pseuds/hedaharmony
Summary: “Tell me, Eve."“I’m yours.”“You’re mine, baby?”“Forever.”/My take on the ending of 3x08 and how I wish it had continued./
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Tell Me (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Killing Eve for ending this scene literally like a minute too early.

“Now what?” Eve questioned, confusion lacing her tone as she stood with her back pressed against the other woman’s. 

“Now we walk, and never look back.” Villanelle replied with a sense of finality.

“But, I-I,” Eve started and felt herself begin to turn.

“Don’t turn,” the blonde interrupted, bringing Eve to a halt. “Just walk.”

Eve felt the pressure of Villanelle’s body leave hers as she felt the other woman walk away. This was it, Eve knew. Her chance to be free from Villanelle. Her chance to rebuild the life she had let so easily be destroyed, by the other woman, and by herself if she was honest. So, she also began to walk away, following Villanelle’s instructions. Step by step, the two women slowly separated, letting each other go.

Villanelle stopped, barely ten steps from where she had left Eve in the centre of the bridge, finding herself unable to go any further. She knew it was the right thing for her to do, to let Eve go, and to move on herself, but despite this, it felt as if she could walk no further. 

In the same place on the opposite side of the bridge, Eve also stopped. She had a chance. Villanelle herself had given her a chance, and she knew if she was to continue walking she would never see the Russian again. This thought drove a shot of pain through Eve’s heart, more painful than the bullet that had coursed through her body at the hand of the blonde. It showed Eve just how deeply Villanelle had changed since then. She had changed from refusing to let her go unless she had gone with her, to now willingly setting Eve free, and Eve knew as she stood in that spot, barely ten steps from where she had begun, that leaving Villanelle, being free of her, was not what she wanted. Not now, not at all. 

So, she turned around.

Villanelle turned a second later, and their eyes met.

A smile creeped its way onto both of their faces, as between them, they knew they would never be apart again. Their future was each other, fated together against all the odds they had faced, tied to each other.

The two stepped forwards at the same time, their pace much quicker than it had been moments ago, running to each other rather than away.

Back in the middle of London Bridge, their bodies collided, Eve’s arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist as Villanelle’s hands found their way into her hair, and their lips met.  
Unlike the kiss they had shared on the bus, they finally gave into the feelings they shared for each other. 

“Tell me, Eve,” Villanelle whispered against the older woman’s lips.

“I’m yours,” Eve replied, a smile spreading across her face, lighting up her eyes and making her feel alive.

“You’re mine, baby?” the blonde cupped Eve’s cheek as she looked into her eyes, seeking the truth.

“Forever.” 

Forever began now, as their fingers interlaced, and they walked away, into the city and to wherever the future was going to lead them.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time but this scene has had me in my feelings. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
